Harry Potter and the Heir of Black
by BrilliantBrunette107
Summary: Another Black? or is she a Malfoy? Whose side is she on?


Chapter One

Two Strange Letters and a House Elf

**O**ne of the hottest, mistiest mornings, a shadow, hooded and cloaked; walked up to the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he opened the door he heard talking inside.

"There shouldn't be students here yet," He thought as he walked across the entrance hall.

The stone walls were lit wit flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and the magnificent marble staircase facing him led to the upper floors. Here, he saw a young girl with short, curly hair and a young boy with red hair, about his own age, talking.

"Excuse me, but could one of you show me where Professor Albus Dumbledore's office is?" The two teens looked at each other then looked at the boy. He was wearing a Hogwarts' robe, but had the hood up and a black scarf over his face.

"I'll show you." the boy with the red hair said. He began to walk up the stairs with the boy in the hood behind him.

"Dumbledore's office is up here." The red haired boy said. The boy followed him as they walked up to the stairs of Professor Dumbledore's office. As the stairs rotated upward, the red haired boy looked the dark figure over, with a frown.

When the two boys entered Dumbledore's office they saw all the teachers standing around chattering to one another. In the corner of the office stood a tall, greasy, long haired; man, named Professor Severus Snape; the potions teacher. Talking to him was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk, Professor Flitwick. Across from the two Professors was Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch who taught Herbology. The most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. And there, sitting in Professor Dumbledore's high-back chair, was Professor McGonagall, one of the more strict, clever, but reasonable teachers. At the sight of her the hooded figure walked strait through the staring Professors up to her.

"Come, Mr. Weasley." Ron didn't know what to do. He slowly walked over to a chair and sat in front of the Professors.

"You shall be the first student at Hogwarts to meet, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Professor McGonagall said, placing her hand on the shoulder of the hooded teen.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked as McGonagall's niece pulled her hood and mask off her face. Ron blushed.

"This is Kathryn Black."

Kathryn smiled. "Nice to meet you Ron." Ron just stared at her.

When Ron had gotten back down stairs he walked strait to the Great Hall, where he found Hermione. "Well, how'd it go?" she asked as he sat down on the other side of the Gryffindor table, in front of her.

"Wow."

"That's all?" Hermione asked looking at Ron amazed. "Well, who is he? What's his name?" She asked waving her hand in front of Ron's face as he stared at the table.

"_Her_ name is Kathryn. _She_'s going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"But she looked so young. How could she possibly have gotten the job?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"I dunno, but Snape sure didn't look too excited about her being here, even though he looked calm about it." He was still in a daydream when Hermione asked,

"Snape? What does he have anything to do with her? Ron, are you okay?"

"She's really pretty, Hermione." He said putting his chin in his hands. Hermione frowned and rolled her eyes at him.

"Ms. Black," McGonagall said as she sat behind the desk, "This is Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Binns, and of course you have met Professor Severus."

"Yes, sir." She answered as Snape eyed her from the corner of the room.

"If there is anything you need from us just ask and we will certainly try and help. You have been in formed I hope, of resent events that have happened last year. Dumbledore's death, Draco, and Voldemort. We have had our own privet chats with Professor Snape and will inform you in on this when the time is right. I do want to tell you that ever since these occurrences your young friend Mr. Potter has wanted, shall we say revenge. I'm sure you will be able to handle this situation in what ever means necessary. " Professor McGonagall said with a cheerful smile. Kathryn stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and smiled slightly. She began to walk out to door when she turned around again.

"There is one thing, Professor." She said.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"Do you think it would be alright if I got some parchment? And maybe some feather pens and ink?" She asked hopefully.

Sweat ran down his face as he sat in bed wishing he were somewhere else, anywhere else, but here! Harry Potter, a fifteen-year-old boy with brown hair and glasses, walked over to his window and pushed it open, hoping to catch a small draft of wind. The Dursleys had taken the air-conditioner out of Harry's room when the one down stairs had been hit by one of Harry's cousin, Dudley's, baseball and broke. Dudley wasn't blamed, of course; Harry was. He had been blamed for everything since he found out he was the son of a Witch, Lily; and a Wizard, James Potter.

Harry walked back over to his bed, sat down, and put his head in his hands. In one hour he would be sixteen-years-old and his summer vacation would almost be over, which was what he was waiting forever since he came home from school.

Harry suddenly heard a small tapping sound on his windowsill. He looked up and saw his owl, Hedwig. She had been sitting at the window for a while and looked annoyed. Harry wearily walked over to the window and reached for the letter Hedwig was holding, after she pecked at him a few times. Harry sat down at his desk and opened the letter as Hedwig sat in her cage patiently. The letter was addressed to him, but it had no return address. Harry stared at the envelope for a second before he opened it. He read the address aloud to Hedwig:

Mr. Potter

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelope was heavy and made of pure white parchment. "This person must be really rich, Hedwig." Harry said as he opened the letter. He took out a piece of parchment that was bordered with Gryffindor lions. He began to read:

Dear Harry,

Please be ready for anything that comes your way. I'm sending this, not to frighten you, but to inform you.

_A Friend_

P.s. I hope you are well. I heard about Sirius and was heartbroken and I'm sure you were as well. I will be visiting soon to talk to you about him. Until then, stay out of trouble, as will I. By the way, I wish you a very Happy Birthday.

Harry sat for a moment in thought. Who was this mysterious person and how did he know about the death of Sirius Black?

"He's coming to visit!" Harry said aloud. "Well," Harry said looking at the boarder of the parchment, "He must be okay, seeing how there are Gryffindor Lions on the parchment and a Hogwarts' seal on the envelope." Hedwig fluttered down to the floor by Harry's foot, where another letter lay. "I must have dropped it." He said picking it up and opened it. Inside there was another piece of parchment. But when he tried to read it the writing disappeared. "Strange." He said putting the two letters into his desk drawer. He then walked over to his bed and lay down. It was so hot and he was so tired he didn't even hear the glass shattering down stairs as he drifted into a deep sleep.

When he suddenly woke up it was one in the morning.

"Happy Birthday to me." He said wearily standing up and walking to his door. When Harry opened the door of his bedroom he heard doors closing down stairs in the kitchen. He walked slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen doorway. He cautiously looked in making sure no one was there before he walked out into the open. There walking around in his kitchen was a small house elf, half the size of Harry.

"Dobby?" Harry asked as he walked over to him.

"Harry Potter. Such an honor it is to see you again." said Dobby as he went back to looking in the cupboards and drawers.

"Dobby, what are you doing?" Harry whispered loudly.

"Looking for her." Dobby said, his big eyes sparkling slyly.

"Her? Who is_ her_, Dobby?" Dobby walked carefully over to Harry.

"She is a girl from Hogwarts! Dobby shouldn't have let her go! Dobby should have told Professor Dumbledore!" Harry let out a long sigh as he sat down on the floor in front of Dobby.

"Dobby, why would she be here? And why would she be in the cupboard?" He asked as Dobby shattered another one of his Aunts favorite glass items. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Dobby saw her. Dobby saw her writing to Harry Potter. Said she had to talk to Harry Potter and when her brother told her no. Oh, Ms. Kathryn was mad!" Dobby said worriedly. Harry thought about the letter he had received.

"Kathryn? Is that her name?"

"Harry Potter is as tall as Ms. Kathryn. I told her not to go, but she left and now her brother is mad." "Dobby knew this would happen! Dobby knew! Dobby knows her father and mother and brother! Her father is evil wizard! Evil! Evil!"

"Alright, Dobby, Alright, I'll help you…" he was cut off by the sound of Uncle Vernon's footsteps. Harry watched as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he cut on the lights. Harry then looked around at the mess Dobby had made. Dobby had disappeared, leaving Harry the only one in the kitchen.

"Oh, great!" Harry said as Uncle Vernon glared at him with fire in his beady little eyes. He didn't say a word as Harry got up off the floor, walked back up to his room and locked him-self in.

Harry sighed as he lay on his bed again thinking of how much trouble he would be in when Aunt Petunia woke up and found all of her precious glass broken. He then sat up and looked at his desk. He carefully opened the drawer he had laid the letter that Kathryn had written him in. He then picked up the letter again and read it quietly to himself. When he had finished reading it he stuck it under his pillow and thought for a moment.

"What if Dobby was right and Kathryn _is_ here? I still don't know where she would be hiding though!" Harry got up again and looked out the window. He strained his eyes as he saw a small owl flying toward him. "Thanks Pigwidgeon." He said as he took the letter from the obnoxious little owl. Pigwidgeon sat on the widow sill as Harry opened the letter. It was from Ron and Hermione:

Dear Harry,

Hermione, Ginny, and I are at school. I know, I know, I bet you're wondering 'why are they at school right now?' Well mom and dad and my brothers went away to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. Hermione's parents went with them to see the dragons for a vacation. So here we are, at Hogwarts. But mate, you'll never guess who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is! A teenager; a girl teenager, our age. Her name is Kathryn, but I call her Kat. She's really pretty. I think Hermione's mad that Kathryn is getting all the attention. But I mean she can't help being pretty right? I wish you were here. Maybe Hermione and I could convince Dumbledore to let Kathryn pick you up and bring you over early. It would be a whole loads more fun. Anyways, mate; I'll see what I can do. Here's Hermione.

See you later,

Ron Weasley

P.s. Happy Birthday, Harry!

There was another letter from Hermione:

Dear Harry,

Hope you are doing well. Ron and I are bored as could be with out you here with us. Like Ron has told you there's a new girl named Kathryn. I'm not that thrilled. I heard her talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday. I wonder why Draco's here. That can't be good. She thinks she is the center of attention! Anyways Ron says he's going to get her to sneak over there and bring you back here. Kathryn is the new Dark Arts teacher! She is so young though. Can you believe it! She said she just only turned sixteen. Well that's all for now. And Harry, if she does come to get you be careful…well I just hope you don't fall in love like Ron has. He's a wreck since he's seen her. I wonder what Malfoy would say. Ha-ha. See you later. Happy Birthday.

Love your friend,

Hermione Granger.

Harry smiled at the letters then took out the letters from Kathryn. He than walked over to his closet and pulled out his trunk. He put it on his bed and stuck the letters in one of the pockets of the trunk. He then walked to his drawers and pulled out his clothes, broom, and wand. When he had everything packed he walked over to Hedwig's cage and locked it. He walked over to his trunk and put it on the floor then he spread himself across his bed. He was ready to see Ron, ready to see Hermione, he was even ready to see Malfoy; but he was stuck in this house, the house he was dropped off at when he was only a baby, the one place he wanted to get out of; the Dursley's.

6


End file.
